Savior?
by Violet247
Summary: Bella goes to Paris with friend Jessica expecting her plain boring life to finally change. Well she got her wish but not exactly. They get kidnapped by the worst possible people and just when Bella thinks all is lost, she gets rescued by who she thinks a savior ... or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! its been long time huh! Well I got an idea for a new story and I just started typing! I know got 2 unfinished stories and I promise i will try to complete them too but I feel writer's bloke regarding them but I have I good feeling about this one as I have an ending in my mind and how things will progress. Just hope for the best. I'll try to update almost every other day! Wish me luck

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters

* * *

**Savior?**

Chapter One:

Bella's POV:

I woke up to see nothing but surrounded by darkness. I had severe throbbing headache which rendered me incapable of making sense of anything at that moment. I groaned and tried to get up but it was impossible. My arms and legs were sore, it felt as if I had slept for a very long time and yet I didn't felt refreshed but tired, so very tired. I blinked multiple times as I tried to see where exactly was I. The sheets underneath me felt rough and scratchy, giving me a strange un-homely feeling.

Through half-lidded eyes, I saw quite clearly that this wasn't my room. It was small with a low roof and there was very little light so I could only make out outlines of other objects in the room. There were no windows. I could barely make out the outline of a door but I couldn't muster enough strength to get up and see whether it was locked or not.

I sighed and groaned as I touched my head and tried to wonder what the hell had happened. Slowly I begin to remember what had happened that day.

_ A week ago:_

"_Bella, come on! you have to come to Paris with me. It will be so much fun. You can really use a vacation after the whole James fiasco." I winced as my roommate and friend Jessica casually mentioned my ex. _

"_Jess, really I don't feel like going anywhere least of all Paris aka the city of love" I tried to reason with her. "Thats exactly why I want you to go. We both need new men in our lives and Paris is the perfect place to look for them."_

"_I don't really want to be with someone right now Jess!" I all but shouted as I got up and began to pace in my room. Tears sprang in my eyes as I thought of James and the humiliation of discovering him in bed with another woman. _

"_Bella honey, you need to forget about him. He's not worth crying over. I mean look at me, I have been with over 100 men over past 3 years of college and I don't remember names of even of half of those poor love-struck puppies. I have told you like so many times you gotta live a little. Go out, have fun and start over the next day. That's why you absolutely have to come to Paris with me. We can meet some new hot-foreign- boys, break some hearts, go the beach, take our clothes off", she winked at me as I blushed as the thought of being in a bikini. _

"_Ok, I'll think about it", I grudgingly told her just to get her off my back but she knew me all too well. "I'm taking that as a yes". She grabbed her phone and begin to book a flight for next week as I stood there open-mouthed. _

_After she booked the tickets, she turned to me and said, "You'll thank me later. Besides its spring break. What are you gonna do anyway? Go back to forks?," her face scrunched up in disgust "or to Florida to listen to your Mom rant about how you'll never find anyone?"_

"_Ok I guess you have a point". I sighed as I admitted defeat. "Yayy, we are going to Paris", she screamed and hugged me as I hugged her back as I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this experience would be good for me. Maybe I could finally come out of my shell and be 'fun'._

_Present:_

I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard the door opening. I pulled my legs closer to my torso wrapping my arms around my self trying to disappear. I felt myself shaking with fear of the unknown. Heavy footsteps came near me and stopped. I heard the sound of something being dropped to the floor in front of me I peaked my eyes.

"Eat", a heavy male voiced commanded. I raised my hand and saw the face of my captor or atleast who I thought was my captor. He has a heavy beard and small beady eyes and a C-shaped scar around his left eye making him looking more sinister.

He continues to appraise me or more like glaring for a few more seconds before he turns around and begins to walk back towards the door. "Wait", I gasped in raspy voice. My throat hurt and I was parched. I felt pain in my legs and the heaviness dragging me down as I got up and tried to go after him.

I stumbled but continued anyway. I had to, who knows this maybe my last chance to get away. "Please wait." I tried to shout but he wouldn't stop. I heard the door being locked and I began to slap at it repeatedly. "No no no", I began to cry feeling despair weighing down. I sank to the floor and leaned against the locked door, my only chance of freedom.

"Please who are you, why am I here? Please, let me go. Please!" I shouted as loud as I could to the locked door. I knew someone was there, guarding it. "Please anyone please let me out", I continued to slap my hand on the door trying to get anyone's attention but as I sat there for who knows how long, bawling my eyes out, no one came.

After what seemed like hours, I walked back to what I presumed was the mattress where I woke up and saw what my captor had brought. It looked like a bowl of soup, a half a loaf of bread and a glass of water. I felt my stomach growling so I picked up the spoon and tasted the soup.

I blanched at its taste. 'Yuck', It didn't taste like soup at all, more like a bunch of spices thrown together in a bowl of water. Inside I began to eat the bread despite that it felt soggy. I chewed it down a few bites and drank it down with some water.

I lied back down, feeling suddenly very worn out. My eyes hurt from all the tears I had shed and yet I couldn't help it as the waterworks started again. 'Why is this happening to me?' I thought as tears ran down my face.

I began thinking about my mom and dad. They probably had no idea I was kidnapped. What if I never saw them again?

Feeling too tired to think of an escape plan, my eyes began to droop and I felt myself falling into the darkness.

* * *

Overlook the mistakes and tell what you think! Soon all will be relieved what really happened with Bella! Edward will make an appearance soon *wink*

**Please review**

**Violet247**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back and just after 24 hours. Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**Savior?**

**Chapter two:**

**Bella's POV:**

_I was running, as fast as I could because my life depended on it. I could hear them growling and barking behind me as I continued to run. I was in a forest having no idea how I got there but currently I was being chased by three very big dogs. No idea how they got there or why they were chasing me but I needed to get away._

_I suddenly came to a halt as I realized I had reached the end of the forest. I overlooked the edge to see a river flowing heavily below what I presumed was 100ft. drop. I turned around as I saw the 3 dogs coming out of the trees. _

_Saliva was dripping from their mouths as they moved slowly towards me. I started backing away as I began to think that I had nowhere to run anymore. This was it. Now I had to decide how I wanted to die. Dog chow or drowning?_

_Before however I could act on my decision, fate acted faster as the ground gave away from beneath my feet and I felt myself falling as I screamed..._

I gasped as I opened my eyes. My face was wet. I wasn't dead, I was alive and a prisoner still. I continued to breath heavily as I recalled the feeling of falling from a great height. My heart was thundering in my chest.

I wiped my face realizing I was sweating like a pig. Gosh! Then I heard the door being opened. I backed up against the wall as light flooded the room. A man, not the same one who brought me food, came in.

"Get up", he commanded in a rough voice thick with an accent which was unknown to me and then without even bothering to wait for me to comply he was dragging me off the ground roughly by my arm and begin to move towards the door and I had no choice but to keep up with him.

We came out and he began to tug me along a corridor. His grip was sharp and painful as he tugged me. "Who are you people? Why am I kidnapped? My dad isn't rich or important or..." "Shut it!" , he said as he glared at me.

I pursed my lips, afraid, although I did want answers. This man was bigger than the last one and he had strange tattoo on his face making him look evil. He also had a rough beard just like the last man except that this one was a red head.

Finally after what seemed like half an hour, he stopped in front of door. He knocked twice and it opened. He pushed me in. I stumbled to regain my balance and looked around. This room was long and big. It was lined by white tiles and there were showers along one wall. Kinda of like showers in a gym, except lacking seriously in cleanliness.

"Ah! another one, go stand with the others", a heavy voice spoke in a french accent. I turned to the sound and saw that it was women. She appeared to middle aged, blonde, wore heavy make-up and jewelery and she was smoking a cigarette. She was wearing a ring in every finger of both of her hands. I would have observed her more except she spoke again sharply, "Well what are you waiting for? Go and stand there with the others"

I looked to where she was pointing at and saw that 4 other girls were standing across the room. I walked slowly and stood near the end. I recognized none of them. They all seemed younger than and me and were pretty and except their faces held the same fear of the unknown, same as me.

The women went across the room and whispered something to the large man who had brought me here. He nodded and shut the door and stood next too it. The woman walked and stood in front us and commanded, "Now all of you, take off all of your clothes".

I guess I wasn't the only one who was dumbfounded by this strange request. I heard gasps from others, however no one seemed to comply. What the hell was going on? I was kidnapped for ransom right? Sheer panic begin to overtake me.

The women sighed, muttered something to herself then turned and noded to the red man. He came forward quickly and grabbed the girl standing first in the line as she screamed. She was a brunette and seemed to be in her teens.

I watched in horror as he began to rip off the clothes from her body. I felt myself sinking to the floor as my placed my hand over my mouth trying to stifle my screams. I could her sobs and screams coming from other girls as well. Soon he was done and the young brunette was left standing in nothing.

She stood there shaking and sobbing, using her hands to cover her breasts. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Rest of you take off your clothes or I will have to ask Gustav here to take them off. Believe me he doesn't mind at all", I heard that cruel old woman command again.

I opened my eyes to see that the others had begin to comply. Feeling defeated, I start to unbutton my shirt. My hands were shaking so bad that it took me almost twice as long to unbutton my jeans and shirt.

The hard part was taking off my underwear, especially in front of these horrible people. But as I saw Gustav, I begin to do despite my squeamishness and shaky hands. I unhooked my bra and and slowly took off my panties. I stood with my back against the wall as I covered my chest with my arms.

"Stand up straight and uncover yourself", the blond woman spoke sharply. Reluctantly I dropped my arms. I felt so weak at the moment and oh so ashamed. I felt my face redden as she walked towards us examining each girl one by one.

I was the last in line. She stared at me slowly as my I felt my face burning. "Gustav, are you sure about this one? She seems older than the rest". "Yes, Flo examined her carefully, she is never wrong".Gustav replied.

"Hmm, well I trust Flo and her judgment", she mused, "Very well, now all you bathe yourself in these showers. There is shampoo and soap in there too. You each have 5 minutes. Be warned if any of you gave me a hard time I will have to ask dear Gustav and some of his other friends to help out and believe me you wouldn't that." she smiled cruelly.

"Well what are you waiting for. Move!", she barked. I scrambled quickly to nearest shower putting myself as far away from that evil man and woman as possible. Next to a shower was a shampoo bottle and a bar of soap. I turned on the shower and gasped as cold water hit me. I shuddered and waited for warm water.

I was momentarily thankful for water and soap. I did smell of sweat and a bath usually helped me relax. Maybe this is all a dream, a terrible dream and I may wake up any moment. I throughly washed my hair as quickly as I could and then the rest of my body.

I stepped out of the shower as the others stepped out of theirs. Gustav and that woman were still there. But this time the woman was holding towels in hand. She began to pass them on one by one to watch of us. I quickly grabbed mine and wrapped it around me, finally feeling a little less 'exposed'.

"Follow me", she commanded as she moved towards the door. We began to follow her out the door. We walked in a single file as she entered one of the doors. This room was a dressing room. A long mirror was on one side of the wall lined by a long table.

It reminded me of a movie star's dressing room. "You have half an hour to get ready", she spoke and left the room without another word. Another door on the opposite wall, which I hadn't noticed, opened. Five men entered.

These men, unlike Gustav, weren't dangerous looking. They were tall and thin and had weird girl-ish gait. They quickly set to work. A black man with long dreads stopped in front of me and handed me something glittery.

I grabbed it and turned it over in my hands and realized it was bikini top and bottom. It was golden with sequins and strings hung from it. It was sort of pretty despite its vulgarity. I stared at the man with dreads as he started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well hurry up princess, I haven't gotten all day nor do the people coming to see you. Now put it on so I can start on your make-up", he spoke in an impatient voice.

I stared at others and watched at they entered they dropped their towels and began to put bikinis similar to mine but with different colors. I saw that Gustav was still in the room watching menacingly. I quickly dropped my towel and began to put on the top, as tears stung my eyes.

"Sit", dreads guy spoke to me as I finished dressing up. I couldn't even looking in the mirror. Dreads-guy began to dry my hair and after that he began to put make up on me. I avoided the mirror altogether, my eyes shut as I felt various brushes and strokes across my face.

"All done", I heard the dreads-guy speak. I kept my eyes close sill, praying to wake-up from this nightmare. I only opened my eyes as the door opened and the evil blond woman came back.

"All done?", she asked. The make-up people noded. "Good" she spoke without emotion and then she spoke to us, "Come with me". I got up and followed others out. Gustav also began to walk with us. We kept walking for like 20 minutes until we stopped in front of another door.

"Stay here", she said and entered while we stood huddled together under the watchful eyes of Gustav. A moment later, another man came out who I recognized as the same man who had brought me food. This time he was dressed in a suit. He grabbed the brunette from before and led her to the door through which the blond woman had disappeared. Few minutes later he came out, alone, grabbed the blond in our small group and took her to the same room. I looked at others and saw same fear reflected in their eyes. Where had he taken them? What was going to happen to us?

I closed my eyes and silently thought of my loved ones. Charlie my dad, my mom Renee, Jessica, Angela, Jacob and even James. I was never going to see them again . I was now left alone and man with the scar came out one last time to take me to the unknown place behind the door.

He dragged me and placed me to the center of a round room. There was a spot light above me. I slightly jumped as I heard a feminine voice spoke,"Now gentleman, this is our last bid of the evening. This spectacular specimen, although not quiet as young as the others, is a rarity and I'm sure it will be worth your money. Lets start the bidding at 50,000 dollars."

I began to turn around trying to find the source of the voice and saw speakers above me. The mirrors surrounding me were one way mirrors just like I had seen in interrogation rooms in a police station. Horror washed over me as realization nearly knocked me off my feet. I was being sold. I had been kidnapped not for ransom but to be _trafficked._

I heard the bidding end but I couldn't comprehend anything. I hadn't heard who had 'bought' me and for how much. Loud ringing muffled my ears as I felt a sharp prick on my arm and I felt myself losing, once again the darkness.

* * *

Well I'm guessing most of you are thinking that it reminds you of the movie Taken well truth be told that's where i got the idea from. Human trafficking is heinous crime. Keep your fingers cross for the damsel in distress and do tell me what you think.

**Please review!**

**Violet247**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back with another chapter! Oh look Edward makes an entrance finally! *_swoon* _well enjoy.

* * *

**Savior?**

**Chapter Three:**

**Edward's POV:**

I hated packing. I frowned as I continued to throw my clothes in my suitcase, making sure I had everything I needed, for example my toothbrush. I didn't want to fly halfway across the world and then found out I forgot my fucking toothbrush. Sure I could easily buy a new one but it would take days to get used to the new one.

I sat down on the bed after zipping up my suitcase. My life was on fucking standstill alright. Same stuff everyday. Making sure my 'business' was running smoothly, making sure my 'employers' followed my orders. Also it was my 'job' to make sure if anyone put a toe out of line, if anyone tried to fuck with me, they would have a one-way ticket to hell.

"Family business", I muttered and then snorted in contempt. There was no family left as to speak. Both of my parents were dead and I had no siblings. I was alone in this godforsaken world and I was fine with that. I kept telling that to myself from time to time.

My father, Edward Masen Sr. ran the business before me. He was 14 when he ran away from home and came to Chicago after catching the first train leaving the station. He survived on the streets for a year, pickpocketing and stuff, dodging cops until he decide to carjack the limo of The then King of Chicago's organized crime, Giovanni Volturi.

My father got caught and just as Giovanni's men were about to shoot him, he stopped them. He saw something in my father's eyes, some kind of potential that he decided to take him in. He began to train my father under his wing.

Giovanni had no son, he only had one daughter. Elizabeth, my mother. She fell love with my father. Giovanni's nephew, Aro was next in line to be 'King' but Giovanni made my father the head after he married my mother.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. I saw it was Aro, my dear uncle. "Masen", I grunted. "At what time your flight is leaving for Paris Edward?", Aro asked. "In two hours", I replied.

"Good good. I know I shouldn't say this but watch your back. Macus is maybe a bastard but he's smart." "I'm smarter and you know it!" I replied arrogantly.

"Yes yes there is no doubt about that son", Aro answered with a laugh. "Still I hate for anything to go wrong. Your all I have left my dear sis Liz". His voice became sad. A dull ache resurfaced in my cold heart as I thought of my mother.

"Don't break a sweat. By the time I'm finished, every other motherfucker who thinks that they can outsmart me will know the price of fucking with Edward Masen." I answered menacingly.

"Call me when your finished then so I can start the clean up process", Aro said and then dropped the call. I turned off my phone and put it my pocket.

Marcus was an old client. He traded with my father and with me once I took over. Everything was going smoothly until Aro got the wind of him trading substandard 'goods' last month. The weapons provided by him were way below the mark. Our ballistics guy then had to check over all the other weapons which he traded with us in the past year. It turned out he had been fucking with me for more than a year.

My blood boiled when I learned of his treachery. I had to hunt him down. Aro had tracked him down to Paris. My private plane was ready for take off. I was taking only a few of my trusted men with me. It was all very discrete.

If Marcus got the wind that I had come to know about his treachery, he would run and hide in one of his many holes and I simply didn't had the time to dig. I wanted to end this now.

"Boss! Its time", Emmett spoke as he came through the door. Emmett McCarty was one of my trusted men. He accompanied me almost everywhere even though he was a family man. His loyalty to me was unquestionable.

I put on my shades and followed him out as he picked up my suitcase. I got in as Jasper opened the door to my limo. We began to move as soon as I sat down. I was focused and prepared about what had to be done. Marcus will die and so will every one else working for him No one survives.

_**12 hours later**_

We had arrived in Paris 2 hours ago. I had discussed the plan with Emmett, Jasper, Garrett and Elezar. Marcus was currently staying on his Yacht in river Seine. He had total of 12 guards with him on that boat. He would be entertaining tonight with every _putain _he could buy with my money.

"This would be piece of cake Boss", Emmett said boisterously. "Now, remember take out everyone you can find on that boat and I mean everyone. I take no prisoners and I don't offer mercy to traitors.", I spoke authoritatively.

"Garrett will set the bomb to 5 minutes after I take out Marcus. We will leave be on plane back to US within the next hour", I said wrapping up. We got into the our cars began to head to the location where Jasper had confirmed Marcus's yacht was anchored up.

It was almost midnight. This part of the river was quiet and almost barren. No ships were passing by. We abandoned our cars on the side of the road and began to walk. The others walked ahead of me to clear the way.

I felt the sense of purpose and the familiar adrenaline course through me as I neared the boat. Two guards were lying on the pavement next to it, dead. I walked without pausing, climbing up the ramp and kept moving.

I could hear thuds of dead bodies hitting the floor around me. No screams, no shots were heard being fired in retaliation. It was surprise attack indeed. I kicked open door after door until I reached the master bedroom.

Marcus got up from the bed clearly startled as I entered the room. "Edward!", he gasped clearly startled. "Hello Marcus", I said in deadly voice. "I didn't know you were coming, Edward. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked in a near steady voice as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

I smirked cruelly as I cocked my gun. He eyed it with fear in his eyes. "You know the answer to that Marcus." I spat. "You thought you could fool me, I'm here to prove you wrong. Any last words?"

"Pl Pleas please give me another chance. I will pay you bac promise.", he wept as his resolve dissolved . I looked at him pathetically as I forced him kneel. He opened his mouth to plead some more but before he could, I pulled the trigger making a hole in his brain.

He fell on the floor, the blood staining the plush carpet as his lifeless eyes stared back at me. I pulled out my phone. "Emmett?" I spoke. "All done Boss", he spoke, "Garrett has set the bomb. S.S Marcus will be sleeping with fishes in 10 minutes".

"Start up the boat. I'm coming out", I said and hung up. I was about to leave when I heard a whimper coming from the room. I froze. Marcus was alone when I barged in. Apparently I was wrong.

I walked to the other side of the bed and saw a figure hunched over. A female. By looking at her state of undress she was clearly Marcus's entertainment for the night. I sighed as I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. There was black bag over her head so I couldn't see her face.

"And I thought my Job was done", I muttered. Her cries were muffled by the bag. I pulled the bag from her head so I could shoot her in the head and get the fuck out of here. She raised her head and looked at me.

I almost gasped. A pair of deep brown eyes started back at me. Those eyes held nothing but fear and tears were streaming down her face. Her mascara was runny. Her red lips were trembling. She was beautiful.

Those eyes, I felt myself falling in those eyes as she continued to stare back me for a few seconds. She turned her face away from me as pink colored her cheeks but I put my finger under her chin forcing her to looking at me. I couldn't bear it when she turned away from me.

"Who are you?", I whispered as I lowered my face closer to her. She continued to stared back at me. "Please, don't hurt me", she whimpered in reply. Before I could ask again, I heard Emmett's panicked voice, "Boss, come on lets get out here. We have only five minutes left".

It was like I had forgotten where I was and who I was. I felt like waking up from a beautiful dream back into the reality. The yacht was going to blow up. "Come with me", I said to the angel and without a second to waste I began to ran after Emmett with her dragging behind me.

I pulled her in my arms as I reached the railing of the deck and jumped. I felt her nails digging in my arms as I landed in the speedboat. "Go", I said to a startled Garrett who was gaping at me. He turned around and with a thundering sound we were speeding away.

I heard the explosion behind me confirming the job was done, but I didn't felt the satisfaction of it. I only felt the girl in my arms, shivering, her head nestled in my jacket as we continued to move towards the airport.

* * *

Well Edward meets Bella! Tell me what you think! I'm so glad that even after two chapters I got so many followers and favorites! love you all.

**Please review!**

**Violet247**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Savior?**

**Chapter Four:**

**Edward's POV:**

What the fuck had I gotten myself into? I thought as I ran my hand through my hair. I paced in my hotel room, every now and then glancing over the figure sitting, more like cowering, on the bed. Her entire posture radiated with fear.

I heard the knock on the door and I regretfully left the frightened girl to see who it was. Room service, great. I poured a some juice in a glass and placed some bread and some fruit in one plate and went back to the bedroom.

She hadn't moved from posture. She was currently wearing one of my coats, which was lengthy enough to cover almost all of her legs. Thank god for that. I shook my head as I tried to stop think about her legs. _Focus Edward!_

"Hey", I called to her softly. She raised her head from her arms and stared at me with those enchanting eyes. "I brought you something to eat". I placed the food and juice next to her on the bed. She still didn't make any move to touch them.

"Its not poisoned or drugged. Look, I'll prove it to you", I spoke as I took a sip of juice and broke off a piece of the bread and put it in my mouth. "See, now please drink", I said as I tried to hand her the glass.

Still staring at me with her big doe like eyes, she took the glass from my hand making sure that her fingers didn't touch mine while doing so. I sighed in relief as she drank and began to eat the bread as well.

I tried not to start at her mouth as she ate trying to distract myself with my phone. When she was done, I pulled a chair at a comfortable distance from the bed as I faced her. "Now can you please answer my question from before, who are you?" I asked softly.

"Isabella!", she spoke in a beautiful voice which shook slightly . "My name is Isabella Swan". She lowered her eyes staring at her hands. "Where are you from?" I asked wanting to know more out Isabella. _Such a beautiful name._

"I'm from Washington, US". She was American. Her accent had confirmed that. "How do you know Marcus?"I asked as my mouth soured. "Marcus?" she looked at me questionably. "Yes Marcus whhose Yacht you were on".

She gasped as she lower lip quired. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I guess then he was the one who.. who bought me", she replied shakily as tears sprang in her eyes.

_Bought?_ I sat up straighter. "Isabella", I spoke softly as she stared at me. "Please can you tell me everything from the beginning?" I was being incredibly nice, heck I was never nice especially to sluts and whores. But she was definitely not a whore.

I might have shot her if I hadn't stared into her eyes. Isabella was not a slut. Her eyes, her face, her entire being screamed that she was innocent. Like a lotus flower blooming in a pond of mud, free from the all the dirt surrounding it. Even now seeing her crying and distressed I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how to do so without startling her.

"I came to Paris with my friend Jessica a few days ago. I had never been to Paris but Jess had been. We were staying at her cousin's apartment who was away. We went to a bar that night. I remember meeting this boy, he seemed our age. He bought me and Jess drinks and then I started feeling dizzy". Her voice shook as she told her story.

"I woke up in small room. I felt tired like I had slept for a long time. Then a man came and he brought me food and left me there without answering any questions. Today when I woken up by another man...", she shivered as great fear shadowed her face.

"Go on", I spoke in a reassuring voice. "He dragged me off to another room. It was a long with showers. A woman was there and other girls, younger than me. They they …." she began to sob suddenly as I stared at her helplessly.

"Its Okay Isabella", I spoke calmly though I was burning to know what had happened next. "Take your time." Another knock came on the door. I sighed and muttered, "I'll be right back". I walked up to the door and opened it, my face annoyed.

It was Emmett. "Boss, the plane is ready so whenever your ready". He tried to see past me. I glared at him fiercely. "Anything you want Emmett?" I ask him angrily. He scratched his head as he stared at me nervously.

"Um we and the boys were wondering well about the girl?" He cowered slightly as I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "What about her?" I ask coldly. "Is she coming with us?".

I stare at him for a moment and then glance back at Isabella. She was sitting there wiping tears from her eyes. She lifted her head and looked towards me and then quickly averted her eyes. In that one look, there was so much. Fear, apprehension but also trust.

_She trusted me! _I thought incredulously. I must be fucking insane to think that. I heard a cough behind and I turned back to look at Emmett realizing I hadn't answer him yet. "Yeah, she's coming too".

"But boss, umm wouldn't she need her passport and Id to be checked out at the airport", Emmett spoke hesitantly. He had a point. But I couldn't just leave her here. "Wait here", I said and closed the door. I walked towards Isabella and asked, "Where exactly were you staying when you and your friend came to Paris?"

She looked at me, startled and replied softly, "At her cousin's place. 47 Avenue de Ségur, 2nd apartment in one the first floor", she spoke in quiet voice as she looked at me questionably. I nodded and went out and told the address to Emmett.

"Make no mistakes of drawing attention to yourself. Grab the bags and get out of there. The people came for the girls and they probably left the luggage untouched and I doubt the neighbors had any idea that two foreigners went missing. Make it quick. You have one hour."

Emmett opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. "Yes sir", and then he left. I stared at the closed door for a few minutes thinking when I heard a quiet voice behind me. "What are you going to do to me?" I turned to stare at Isabella. She was staring at me with uncertainty.

"I'm taking you back to US with me", I replied. Her eyes grew big and mouth dropped open. She sat up straighter and then spoke again. "Are you serious?", she asked as tears sprang in her eyes. "But my friend Jessica, I still don't know what happened to her? What had they done to her? I can't just leave without her". She got up from the bed.

"I'm afraid there is nothing at this moment I can do for her, Isabella", her name coming out like a caress as I said it. _Control yourself Masen! _I chastened. "But I will try to locate her as soon as possible once we get back".

"But why do we have to leave so soon?", she asked exasperatedly. "Can't we go to the police now so they can start looking for her?". _Police! _My eyes widened as she spoke. Had this girl no idea what I had done when I 'rescued' her from that boat which was now resting at the bottom of the river. Who did she thought I was.

"Didn't you see what had happened tonight? Didn't you realize what I had done?" I stared at her intensely as she took a step back. "Of course I do. You saved me", she answered softly as she stared in my eyes with _holy shit_ 'admiration'.

My mouth dropped open in shock as her words hit me like a cannonball. _You saved me! _Not intentionally though. But this incredible gorgeous girl had not fucking clue that before saving her I had killed a man in that very room and my men had killed more than 20 people on that ship, not mention I had sunk the said boat.

"Argh", I groaned in frustration as I turned away from her. I pulled at my hair in anger as I thought whether to scream or laugh at this ridiculous situation. A few hours ago I was full of purpose and determination about what had to be done.

But now I felt totally lost. _Fuck! _How I was going to explain to her that I was in fact not a hero who come to rescue her from the villain but I was the Villain. I was evil , cold, ruthless, a cold blooded murderer.

Once I did explain to her, how she would look at me then? Horror, disgust, hate? I winced at each of these thoughts. Why did it bothered me so much what she thought me anyway. I only knew her name. I didn't who Isabella Swan really was.

_But I wanted to know her!_ A snide voice spoke from inside me. I was brought out of my inner battle by Isabella's voice. "I won't leave without Jessica". I turned to look at her incredulously as she stood there staring at me like a stubborn child.

"Miss Swan", I addressed her formally trying to dissipate the longing I felt when I called her Isabella, "You do not realize seriousness of this entire mess. You were discovered on boat owned by a very bad man. A man who is now dead. If you went to police here, you will not viewed as an innocent victum but as an accessory to murder." I stressed on the last word.

Her eyes widened with fear. I continued. "I need you to trust me. Please", I pleaded. _That's a first!. "_We have to leave France within the next hour otherwise we would be in trouble much bigger than you realize". Aro would definitely have my head if I got held for questioning by Interpol because of a girl.

She stared at the carpet for a few minutes before snapping her head at me, her eyes wide with realization. "That man, Marcus. You... you killed him!", she exclaimed as she took a step. I stared at her with a blank expression and then confirmed her suspicions.

"Yes".

_Fuck I was screwed!_

* * *

I know you guys are wondering whether the traffickers will get whats coming to them but right now my focus is on Edward and Bella but I'll see what I can do. Bella's POV coming soon. I felt absolutely thrilled to get so many followers and favs for Savior? Thankyou y'all and keep on loving' and reading!

**Please review**

**Violet247**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok people here's another chapter after one week cause I had exams. Enjoy!

* * *

**Savior?**

**Chapter Five:**

**Bella's POV:**

I felt overwhelmed. This was too much to take. How things have changed in the past few days, it all felt so unreal to me. From being a tourist to being kidnapped to being _sold_ to being rescued, my head spun as I thought about it again and again.

My nameless rescuer was currently busy on the phone talking to someone. He sounded intense. After I had realized that he had in fact killed Marcus, the man who bought me, I didn't know what to think anymore.

I now had time to observe him more carefully as paced back and forth. He had unruly reddish-brown hair, a straight nose, a hard jaw with a slight scruff. He was tall, at least 6 feet. He glanced at me for moment and I saw that his eyes were green. _Beautiful._

I looked away feeling like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar. It was beyond a doubt that he was a beautiful man. I remembered the electricity that ran in my arm when he touched me, how he grabbed me and I was forced to go with him, how he held me in his arms as we sped away in speed boat.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, feeling as if my head was spinning. Then I also remembered that he had killed a man, murdered him in cold blood. Still, I thought of him as my rescuer, my savior, he saved me from a life of darkness. _I must be going insane._

He brought me food and spoke to me kindly. He told me he was going to take me back to US with him. I felt unspoken happiness as I thought of home, my college, my parents. I was going to see them again.

Then I remembered Jessica, how I could not leave her behind. I felt tears in my eyes as I thought of Jessica's fate. She did not deserve this. I felt helpless as I couldn't think of anyway to help her out of that hole.

I could have stayed in Paris and search for her but that seemed impossible now. I was currently a 'guest' of a man who had killed another man and who knows how many. It didn't seem that Marcus was alone on the yacht. He must have had guards and servants with him.

I heard an explosion when we were speeding away from the Yacht. It meant only one thing: the yacht had sunk and everyone on it was now clearly dead.

"Isabella", I was brought out of my thoughts by a velvet like voice. I looked up to see my green-eyed rescuer staring at me. He spoke again, "I'm afraid there isn't much to be done about your friend here. I have tried to contact various sources, but since more than 72hrs have passed since her disappearance, it seems next to impossible to track her."

I felt tears falling down my cheek as dread filled me. _No, no, no this cannot be. _I begin to sob again as I thought of Jess. I tried to speak again, "But but there has to be some way right?", I asked "I got out, I thought that was impossible but it happened, it really happened. Maybe fate can be kind to her as well".

"Perhaps", he mused rubbing his chin, "but not at this moment. Isabella", I felt a shudder as he spoke my name, "I have to leave this country, this Continent in the next 12 hours before Interpol links the pieces and arrests me as well as you".

"I have the plane ready, I have sent one of my men to your apartment to retrieve your belongings as well your passport. Do you understand?" I nodded helplessly. "Come on, the car is waiting for us downstairs to take us to the airport".

I got up the bed, wrapping the coat tightly around me. I still had no proper clothing available and this coat was only solace. _I guess I had no choice now did I._ I had to leave Jessica god knows where.

As I followed my rescuer out the door, I suddenly remembered that I still didn't knew his name. " Wait", I called. He stopped and turned around to stare at me expectantly. "You haven't told me your name". I asked in low voice.

"Oh", he said and said "Its Edward". _Edward_. Kinda old fashioned but it suited him. "Shall we?" he asked. "Yeah", I spoke and followed him out the hotel, and hopefully on my way home.

_6 hours later_

I was on plane, a private plane as we flew across the Atlantic. After one of Edward's men retrieved my luggage, I had quickly changed in the bathroom wearing a green blouse and tan pants.

I washed all of the makeup and glitter of my body, rubbing my skin vigorously as I wanted to permanently eliminate any remnant of that horrible place. I brushed my hair and held them loosely on my shoulders.

I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. I still looked like me on the outside but I knew on the inside, I had changed. I don't think I will ever feel about life in the same way as I used to.

I returned to my seat and sat down. "Would you like something to drink?" Edward asked as he sat down opposite me. "No, I'm good", I declined politely. There was so much I wanted to ask him, so many questions but I was intimated by him. _  
_

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted out suddenly. He looked taken aback by my bluntness. "What do you mean?" he asked getting a hold of himself. "Why did you save me? I mean I'm glad that you did but you killed everyone else, everyone except me."

He stared at me for few seconds as I waited anxiously for his answer. "I assure you Miss Swan that when I find out the answer to that myself, you'll be the first to know. But until that time I request you to trust me. You're safety is my top priority right now."

I opened my mouth to argue but he got up and left before I could utter another word. I sighed in frustration. I picked up a magazine and began to flip its pages distractingly.

Edward came back an hour later with sandwiches and some juice. I felt my stomach growling so this time I didn't decline his offer and began to eat hungrily. He stared at me while I ate, making me slightly uncomfortable.

He tried to be subtle about it but I could feel the intensity of his green eyes, burning my skin. I drank deeply from my glass of juice. "We will be arriving in New York within the next hour". He spoke suddenly.

"Oh great", I muttered, unable to look at him directly. "What happens once we do?" I asked. He stared at me trying to think. "Lets think about that later", he said coolly. Now I really felt annoyed.

_Will I ever get any answers?_ But the real question was that once I do, will they satisfy me or frighten me, making me think that maybe, for now, ignorance is a bliss.

* * *

Thanks to all followers and favorites and reviewers! Really you make my day and keep me going!

**Please review**

**Violet247**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, finally my exams have ended whoosh! here's chapter 6 enjoy!

* * *

**Savior?**

**Chapter Six:**

**Bella's POV:**

We had landed in New York and now I was walking alongside Edward as we moved towards his car. Edward had 4 other men with him who walked behind us. They were also in the speed boat. Throughout the plane ride I felt their curious glances my way but neither of them had said anything to me, not a single word.

"Where are we going?", I asked Edward as soon as I sat down next to him in the shiny black Mercedes.

"I have a place here", he replied simply without looking at me.

_Hump! _I was seriously getting sick of his unexplainable replies. My trust on him was wavering. I mean, how could he expect me to trust him when I didn't even know him. The only things I did knew about him were he rich, powerful, extremely handsome.

I sighed as I leaned my head back. I thought again and again of why and how I came here and where was I going to now?

I had a plan once. Getting into college, getting through college, getting a decent job, making a career, falling in love and maybe marriage and kids somewhere after all that. I didn't once for a second thought that one day I will be venturing into the unknown.

"Don't do that". I turned to stare at Edward who was frowning at me. He raised his hand touched my lower lip which I biting anxiously. An old habit of my mine, about which I was unaware of most of the time.

"You have such lovely lips Isabella", Surely I imagined that his voice had wrapped around my name like a caress. "Don't ruin them", I felt his sweet breath on my face and my heart stopped.

He was so close now, our noses barely touching, luscious lips inches from my own. Oh my god! Was this really happening? _Is he going to kiss me? _My cheeks were on fire as I felt trapped by his intense green eyes.

The car suddenly came to halt and just like that the moment was broken. He drew back and so did I. I touched my chest where my heart was thundering maddeningly. _Get a grip!_

I peeked a glance at him and saw that he was now staring out the window, his face impassive. The mask was back on. I also began to look out the window, anything to distract myself from the moment that almost happened.

We were now passing through a suburban area, surrounded by houses that looked almost similar. I thought we were going to the city but we had now left it way behind now. Slowly the number of houses dwindled and then there were no more.

We turned and came to a halt to a wrought iron gate. It was big and magnificent. The gates opened automatically and we drove in. We drove down another path, surrounded by neat lawns on both sides and finally stopped in front of a beautiful house, more like a mansion.

Before I could get out the door was opened by the driver. I got out and really began to take a good look at my surroundings. It was 3 story tall mansion with stoned walls and beautiful wrought iron windows and doors. I towered over me as I craned my neck to look at at.

"Isabella", I looked over to see Edward looking at me. "Come", he spoke more like commanded. _What the hell!_ I immediately felt annoyed. _What was his problem?_ Nevertheless I followed him inside, stomping my feet as I did.

A line of the maids and butlers stood inside the double doors. I stood there and watched as they all greeted Edward and he shook his head slightly to acknowledge. I turned and began to look around.

Marbled floors ladened with expensive carpets, walls filled with works of art, expensive vases filled with flowers,the high-beamed ceiling . _Wow!_ so that how the other half lives. A massive marbled spiral staircase stood at the end of the lobby.

"Shall I take your coat, ma'am?" A timid voice spoke and I turned to realize it was one of the maids. She was a brunette with blue eyes,she looked young than me. Before I could say anything Edward spoke, "The help are here to serve you Isabella. Don't hesitate to ask for anything. I have explained that you are my guest and that I would not tolerate any discrepancy regarding you". His voice got cold in the end.

I swallowed involuntarily. I wouldn't want any of them to be fired because of me. I took off my coat and handed it to the girl, giving her a small reassuring smile. "Lunch will be served soon but if you are hungry now I could bring you something to eat". Another butler spoke.

"No, thank you". I didn't feel like eating, at least not right now. "Show Miss Swan her room so she may rest", Edward instructed one of the elderly maids and then turned to walk away. "No", I shouted before he could go leave my line of sight.

"I need answers, NOW", I shouted the last part. I was sick and tired of not knowing anymore. I couldn't eat or sleep until I got some answers. Edward was now glaring at me annoyingly and I felt others stares on me too but I wasn't backing down, not anymore. I glared back at him defiantly.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, come with me", he spoke and I followed him feeling slightly smug. _Inner fist pump. _We climbed up a the staircase to the first floor and walked down the corridor to until he stopped in front of a door.

He opened and motioned me in. This room resembled a study with its high ceiling and two of the walls were lined with books. There was a lovely mahogany desk in the center of the room with a big leather bound chair which was now occupied by Edward.

He motioned me to sit and I sat opposite him feeling much like I was in the principal's office all over again. "What would you like to know?" he asked as he leaned back. "Why am I here?" I asked. He stared at for a moment before replying.

" You are here as my guest while I sort things out". "What sort of things?" I asked quickly. "Please, stop hiding things from me. These past few days have been hell for me and then I was rescued but now I feel like hell is coming back for me. Just tell me the truth. I can take it, please". I pleaded. He sighed as he stared me silently.

"I'm not good man, Isabella. You saw what I did and that is not the first time I did it. I have killed before", he hissed and I flinched back at his tone. "This is what I do, Isabella. What my father did before me. Marcus betrayed me so he had to die and everyone else along with him who was a witness on that boat".

"That means that I I …I'm a witness too", I spoke shakily as my throat dried. "Yes", he stared at me with hooded eyes as he got up and began to pace. "Then why didn't you...?" I couldn't say it.

"I don't know but I know innocence when I see it, Isabella. I looked into your eyes and knew that you had no idea about anything. I was about to do it but I couldn't go through with it". He stared at with a painful expression.

"What about now? Are you going to kill me now?' I looked up at him, waiting for his answer. "Of course not". He replied heatedly. "But you being alive is a complication. We work under counsel Isabella, our family. A set of rules are followed regarding this "business". I broke one of them by letting you live.

I will be speaking to the counsel tomorrow, convincing them that you are innocent enough to live. It will be difficult but I will have to convince my Uncle first. If he agrees, then so will the others." I listened to all this with wide eyes. "And if the verdict is against me?" I asked him with a think voice.

"It won't be". He said firmly. "But how you can you be so sure? You said so yourself you broke the rule..." "Yes I did, but please can you just trust me for once. I'm a bad man, but I need to you to believe me that I won't let you be slaughtered".

He walked and went to stand next to the window as I stared at him trying to wrap my head around all of this. "I think you should rest now, Isabella. Come, I will show you your room." I followed him wordlessly out the door.

We climbed the staircase to the second floor and he stopped in front of the door. "Am I your prisoner?" I asked abruptly. He stared me, startled. "No, you are free to move around the house and the grounds but I'm afraid you will not be able to leave the mansion."

"Ok". I replied in a low voice. "Sleep well, Isabella". He stared at me with a look I couldn't comprehend. Longing perhaps, and then he walked. As I watched his retreating back, I felt a strange feeling of loneliness overcome me.

I entered the room and closed the door, leaning against it as I took in my surroundings. The room was beautiful. A lovely white bed in the center of the room. I walked towards it suddenly feeling tired. I pulled back the covers and lied down.

I closed my eyes and last thing I thought about before I succumbed to sleep, was a pain beautiful green eyes staring straight into my soul.

* * *

Next chapter would be Edward's POV! I'll try to update sooner since I have time now! Thanks to all my lovely followers and reviewers!

**Please review**

**Violet247**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'm back with new chapter and on new year's! well bad news that my new classes of college will be starting from tomorrow! I have to go to college on 1st jan which sucks! Anyhoo enjoy chapter and give me great reviews! Also from now on I will update once a week!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own this story**!**

* * *

**Savior?**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Edward's POV:**

I poured myself a drink, fifth or sixth, I wasn't sure and who was counting anyway. I, Edward Masen, head of major organized crime in Chicago, whose name stroke fear in the hearts of every scum living in the streets, was now killing his brain cells just to stop thinking about a certain brown-eyed girl.

_What the fuck had happened to me? _I had seen beautiful women before, I had ravished each and everyone of them from models to actresses to socialites but I never had any emotional attachment with any of them.

I only conquered and moved on. It had been just sex. Love was for the weak. I had loved only one woman ever in my life and that was my mother. The others, some I had come to respect like my aunt, Sulpicia and my old nanny Miss Grace, but the rest of them meant nothing to me.

So why was Isabella any different? I looked at my desk on which various papers were laid spread. Isabella's Swan life story.

_Born on sept 13th in a small town named forks in Washington state. _

_Parents divorced. _

_Father:Charlie Swan, chief of police of said town, unmarried. _

_Mother:Renee Dwyer, married to Phil Dwyer a minor league baseball coach. _

_Isabella, liked to be called Bella preferably, graduated from Forks high school four years ago,currently doing majors in literature from university of Washington. _

_No boyfriends. She was in a relationship with James Hunter, an MBA graduate whom she dated for 6 months and broke up 2 weeks ago before going to Paris for spring break with friend Jessica Stanley. _

I sat down and placed the papers back on the desk as I pondered. Heidi had been through. There was no criminal record of any kind as was expected from a police chief's daughter. No drugs, no underage drinking, no DUI s. I was glad to see I was right about her.

I again picked up sheet depicting her past relationships. All of her past flings were short term, lasting for a few weeks. Only long term boyfriend was this guy James and even that was over now.

I felt a joy completely foreign to me at this predicament. I reminded myself that I didn't care whether she was single or not. _Not That has stopped you before. _ Of course a woman's relationship status hasn't stopped me from taking what I wanted.

But since Isabella was single, it only meant lesser complications.

I picked up the next sheet of paper that had details of Isabella's trip to Paris. It held nothing different than what Isabella had told me. The man Isabella told me about who she and her friend met a bar, was young man named Andrew. It was his job to stake out prey and then inform higher people.

Once girls were taken away, they were inspected by medical physician to assess the sexual status. Non-virgins were separated from the virgins. Virgin girls are then sold to the highest bidder, as it happened with Isabella.

Non-virgins had different fate waiting for them. They were sold to pimps who made them work on the streets as common prostitutes.

I felt nauseous as I read this. Yes I was a bastard myself, had no regard for females but never had I forced myself on someone. Women came to me, like moths to a flame. I smirked.

As far as I knew, Paris was not ground zero for major traffickers. Most of eastern Europe was filthy with them but it was in Paris you had to watch your back. Isabella and her friend were the perfect prey, two college girls alone in a big city.

As far as I could make out of the rest of the report, Jessica was currently forced to work as a prostitute on the streets. After initial evaluation, she had been sold to one of the pimps who now owned her. Thomas was his name.

I believe I would have to call in some favors now to get Isabella's friend out of that hell. I will certainly keep my promise to her. I hadn't forgotten.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes", I barked feeling annoyed at the interruption. "Mr. Volturi is here to see you Mr. Cullen", one of the young maids replied as stood at the door, looking frightened. Behind her stood my dear uncle and mentor, Aro Volturi.

I gestured her to leave and she quickly walked away. Aro came in, dressed in crisp black suit with his long jet black hair in a ponytail and an amused expression on his face. "Really Edward, its not even noon yet". He chuckled.

I poured him a glass of Jack Daniels as he took a seat. I sat opposite him. He didn't touch the glass as he stared at me. "What?" I asked annoyed and slightly unnerved. "You look different, Edward", he remarked as he observed me.

"What do you mean by that exactly?", I asked with an edge to my voice. "I'm not sure", he spoke. "but anyway we have more pressing matters at hand. The girl that you brought with you. So tell me Edward, the reason you have kept her alive so far?"

"She is innocent", I spoke abruptly as Isabella's lovely face came in my mind. "She doesn't deserve to die, she was prisoner on that boat and she had no idea where she was and who she was with. She is an American, a tourist in Paris who got kidnapped by a bunch of traffickers and sold to Marcus. I got him just in time before..."

I stopped as my voice shook with rage as I imagined the thought of that fucker's hands on her. _Calm down. _I tried to control my rage, especially in front of my very perceptive uncle.

"Have you questioned the girl?" Aro asked as his black eyes continued to scan my face. "Yes, I did. Her story checks out. Here! see for yourself", I replied as I handed him the papers containing Isabella's biodata.

I watched as he read them and saw how his eyebrows rose on his forehead as he read. After he was done, he turned to me, his voice business like, "You don't need me telling you what you have done, Edward. You have clearly broken one of the prime rules.

But there is still time, you can end it right now. No one has to know a thing. I will rake care of everything I..."

"NO", I shouted as I slammed my glass on the table. It shattered to bits, spilling its contents on table. I felt a mild pain in my hand as I saw that my hand had cut from the sharp glass. I ignored the blood and the pain as I glared at Aro who was now staring at with wide eyes.

"I will not let her die, not on my conscious. No fucking way is that happening. I already told you that she is innocent. There is no reason for us to.." I spluttered.

"Whats the real reason Edward? Do you want to bed her? Well whats stopping you! Do it and get it out of your system and then kill her". Aro remarked coldly. I growled menacingly.

"I'll give you 12 hours then. Get on with it and when your done, give me a call". He got up and started to leave.

"I'm not doing it Aro!", I spoke in a determinant voice as Aro stopped in his tracks. "Not today, not tomorrow, not EVER"

"Don't be insane BOY!" He turned around and glared at me as I matched his glare. He walked towards and stood opposite me. "You would risk everything your grandfather, your father and I worked for, over a common WHORE". He shouted.

All I could see was red. I grabbed the collar of my Uncle, my mentor in rage. "She is not a whore". I growled. Aro was rendered speechless at my actions as I tried to get my head straight. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I slowly retracted my hands as Aro took a step back. "I apologize". Aro muttered, still shocked. I nodded as I grabbed my hair in frustration. "So that is your final decision then?" Aro asked.

"Yes", I spoke as I sighed. "The counsel will render us incompetent, you do realize that", Aro said he again tried to reason with me. "The counsel also holds your opinion in high esteem", I countered back as I went to grab a napkin to cover my wounded hand.

I sat back down in my seat and so did Aro.

"That is why I called you here as soon as I landed. I need your help. Help me convince the counsel of Isa.. err Miss Swan's innocence, that she should be allowed to live. She does not know who I really am and she will not speak a word of what happened in Paris to anyone."

"Not even to her father, the chief?" Aro challenged to me. I grimaced. "Yes, I will convince her not to."

"This is more complicated than you realize Edward", Aro spoke in a tired voice. "The counsel is not happy with you at the moment, especially Cauis, ever since you slept with his daughter." I groaned too. How could I forget. Jane was insufferable, despite her many skills in bed.

"There must be way. The counsel is not aware of this now, are they?" I asked.

"Not yet they are not. But you seen exiting the JFK with an unidentified female. You know Cauis has spies everywhere. He might have had someone keeping an eye on Marcus's Yacht in Paris when you attacked it."

I groaned in frustration as I realized Aro was most probably right.

"Whatever you have to do, do it soon Edward, or others will do it for you. Even my reputation in the counsel won't be able to save. If you don't finish it, some one else will".

"Is there no other way?" I asked, as I looked up at Aro as he got up to leave.

"There is one way. One that will assure the counsel with absolute certainty that the girl will remain loyal to you and will not betray our secrets, a way most assuringly will save her life and yours, as well as this empire".

"Well, what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Holy matrimony".

* * *

Tell me what you thing! I guess you didn't see that coming? hehehe

I would like to thank my regular reviewers:

debslmac, jansails, bobbysgirl, edwardsgirl27, frostedglaze, ccross023.

Happy new year everyone!

**Please review!**

**Violet247**


End file.
